Kelly's Plea
by Mrs. Aida Salvatore
Summary: Gibbs has a rule about not getting personally involved in cases. Now one case will change everything. And not just for Gibbs. Read
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. This is my first NCIS fanfic so please bear with me. This was an idea that just popped into my head and would not leave. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for all future chapters. I own nothing recognizable: people, places, etc. I only own the plot and the characters of my creation. **

It was a typical morning in the lives of the members of the Major Case Response Team of NCIS. Tony was pranking McGee, Ziva was laughing and messing up her English which Tony quickly corrected, and Gibbs came in telling them to stop goofing around and gear up. They had a case.

"Where are we going, Boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his gear.

"Norfolk. Dead Petty Officer." Gibbs replied. The team got into the vans and headed out. On their arrival, the team discovered a young woman lying on the floor, covered in blood, open eyes staring up.

"Who is she, McGee?" Gibbs asked as Tony took pictures.

"Second Class Petty Officer Lisa Smith. Parents are deceased. Only child. No spouse, but she has a roommate. Lives in Arlington." McGee rattled off.

"If she lives in Arlington, what was she doing here?" Ziva asked, frowning.

"According to the neighbors, this house belongs to her aunt and uncle. They are out of town and she was here to stay with her cousin, Ashley." McGee replied.

"Where's her cousin?" Gibbs asked.

"Child Services has her, Boss. She's sixteen. She saw the whole thing." McGee said. "The attacker also took Smith's laptop and cell phone."

"Well, what have we here?" Ducky said as he and Palmer arrived.

"Dead Petty Officer. Where have you been?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, well as much as Mr. Palmer has improved he is still somewhat, let us say, directionally challenged." Ducky said.

"Time of death, Duck?" Gibbs questioned.

"Approximately two hours ago. Cause of death appears to be blunt force trauma to the head." Duck answered as he and Palmer began to pack up the body.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs said, turning to the rest of his team. "McGee, head back and get to work on tracking that phone and laptop. David, you and I are going to Arlington to question the roommate. DiNozzo, go and interview the cousin. Find out what she saw."

"Yes, Boss." the three said in unison and they set off. Tony went to the local Child Services office. He walked up to the front desk.

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS. I'm here to see Ashley." he said, flashing his badge at the receptionist.

"Right this way." she said, getting up and leading him down the hall. They came to a door and the receptionist opened it and motioned for Tony to go in.

The room was a small, bare conference room. There was a table and chairs. Apart from that it was empty except for the two people in it. One was an employee of Child Services. The other was a teenage girl of sixteen. She had short, light brown hair with a streak of fuchsia that faded to purple at the end. She had a pale, heart-shaped face and wore dark, gothic make-up. It made Tony think of Abby. Tony took a seat across from her and looked to the employee, who nodded.

"Hello, Ashley. My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm from NCIS. Do you know what NCIS is?" he began.

"Nice to meet you, Special Agent DiNozzo. NCIS is the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. NCIS investigates crimes that have to do with the Navy and Marines." Ashley smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes, which were a startling shade of blue-grey. Tony visibly started upon seeing her eyes. They were identical to Gibbs'. Tony shook himself and returned her smile before continuing.

"Well, you certainly are a smart young lady. Please call me Tony. Now, I need to ask you what happened when your cousin was killed." Tony said.

"I was in the kitchen, reading. Lisa was in the living room. I heard a crash. I thought Lisa had dropped something so I went to check. I saw a man standing over her. His back was to me and he had an aluminum baseball bat. He kept hitting her with it. I got scared so I hid. I-I should've gone in there. I should have tried to s-stop it." she said, dissolving into tears.

"Whoa, take it easy. It's okay. There's nothing you could have done. It's a good thing you did hide or you probably would have shared Lisa's fate. Now, can you tell me what happened after he left?" Tony said soothingly, reaching across the table to gently squeeze her arm.

"As soon as I heard him leave, I ran out to Lisa. I tried to find a pulse but there wasn't one. I didn't want to believe it. I backed off and started screaming. The next thing I know, the neighbors were there and calling 911. It was then I noticed that Lisa's laptop and cell phone were missing. They'd been sitting on the coffee table. Then Child Services came to get me." Ashley said, before succumbing to a fit of coughing.

"You alright there?" Tony asked, concerned. The Child Services employee leaned in and placed a hand on Ashley's forehead.

"I'm fine," she said, waving the CS worker away. "Probably just the stress."

"Thank you for all your help." Tony said, getting to his feet. Ashley smiled and stood as well, before breaking into another fit of coughing.

"Why don't you go and lie down?" the CS worker said. Ashley nodded and left. Tony turned back to the worker.

"Have you contacted her parents yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. We're short staffed and we just don't have the resources to launch a proper search." she replied.

"Is there any other family you could contact?" Tony asked.

"No. Her grandparents on both sides are deceased. Her mother is and only child. Her father had one sister. She and her husband died in a fire several years ago. Apart from her parents, Lisa was her only living relative." she answered.

"Okay. Here's my number. Call me if anything happens. I'll have some of my people look into finding her parents." Tony said, handing the woman a piece of paper with his number scrawled on it. He turned and left the building. He got into his car and drove back to the Navy Yard.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It means a lot. Keep it up if you want more. So without further ado I give you chapter 2.**

The office was almost empty when Tony returned. McGee was the only person in the bullpen. Tony threw his stuff on his desk and walked over to McGee, who was working intently at his computer. Tony tapped him on the shoulder. McGee didn't notice. Tony tried again. McGee still didn't notice. Tony tried a third time as McGee reached for his coffee. That time he noticed. He jumped and spilled coffee all down his front.

"Jeez, Tony! Next time make your presence known before I grab my coffee." McGee said.

"Well, actually McOblivious, I've been trying to get your attention for the past several minutes." Tony replied.

"Oh. I guess I was too absorbed in tracking the laptop and cell phone." McGee said, reaching into a drawer for his spare clothes. After working with Tony for this long, he'd learned to keep some handy.

"Clearly. So, where are Gibbs and Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Still in Arlington. Got a call a little while ago from Ziva. They had to wait around for the roommate to arrive. They won't be back any time soon." McGee answered.

"Okay, get changed. Then get back to work on that tracking. I want to find the scumbag who killed her cousin." Tony said through clenched teeth.

"Tony, whose cousin?" McGee asked.

"Ashley's." Tony answered. When McGee continued to look puzzled Tony clarified. "The dead Petty Officer. Ashley is her cousin. She's sixteen, saw the whole thing. Any of this ringing a bell, McClueless?"

"Oh, right. Um, Tony? Is everything okay?" McGee asked.

"The girl, McGee. At first glance she's a Goth who reminds me of Abby. Then you look into her eyes and they are the exact same color, shape, everything of Gibbs' eyes." Tony replied, a distant look on his face.

"Do you think they're related?" McGee asked.

"No. If there was any type of relation it would be father and daughter. And that's not it. I'm getting one of those gut feelings that Gibbs is famous for." Tony answered.

"It's a puzzling coincidence, that's for sure." McGee said.

"I don't believe in coincidences, McGee!" Tony barked.

"But, you just said…" McGee began before Tony cut him off with a look.

"I don't believe in coincidences, but I do believe in fate. Something's up. I'm going to see Ducky. Get back to work!" Tony said before disappearing into the elevator. He rode down and marched straight into the autopsy room where Ducky and Palmer were working.

"Anthony! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Ducky asked, looking up at Tony's arrival.

"I need to talk to you, Ducky. Got a minute?" Tony said.

"Certainly, certainly." Ducky smiled.

"I'll just go and check some things with Abby." Palmer said before fleeing the room.

"Now, what is on your mind, Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"It's the case, Ducky. The witness, she's this sixteen year old girl. She's incredibly smart. Dresses Goth, pretty much another Abby in the making." Tony replied.

"What is it about her that's troubling you?" Ducky questioned.

"Her eyes. They're Gibbs' eyes. You know, like Gibbs, I don't believe in coincidences. However, I do believe in fate. I'm getting one of those gut feelings. I think something's going to happen. I think Gibbs has to help her somehow, when it happens. I think, I don't even know what I think." Tony groaned.

"My dear boy you need to relax. I believe you also need to trust your gut. Focus on the case for now, and worry about the rest later. Something tells me that before this is over, the reason for this feeling will make itself very clear. Now why don't you head back upstairs? I'm sure Ziva and Gibbs will be back any minute." Ducky smiled.

"You're right. Thanks, Ducky." Tony grinned. He headed back upstairs to the bullpen. McGee was still the only person in the bullpen. Tony sat down at his desk and no sooner than he'd powered up his computer, Gibbs and Ziva came out of the elevator.

"DiNozzo, pull up the records for a Petty Officer Andrew Warner." Gibbs barked. Tony typed for a moment and the records popped up on the screen.

"Spotless record. That would support what Lisa's roommate told us." Ziva noted.

"What did she tell you, exactly?" Tony asked.

"She said Lisa had been looking into Warner. Lisa thought that he was smuggling drugs. She'd been compiling information and evidence on her laptop. What did the cousin say?" Gibbs said.

"She was in the kitchen when it happened. Heard a crash and went to check it out. Saw a man with a baseball bat standing over her cousin, hitting her. His back was to her. She got scared and hid. When she heard him leave she came out to find her cousin dead and the laptop and cell phone missing." Tony said.

"It says here that Petty Officer Warner plays baseball." Ziva said, her eyes scanning the document on the screen.

"Boss, I found the cell phone and laptop. It looks like they're just a few blocks from here." McGee interjected.

"Let's go." Gibbs said, leading the way to the elevator.

"On your six, Boss." Tony called, grabbing his badge and gun. The gang headed out. A few blocks away, they spotted their suspect. At Gibbs' command they moved in. Ziva and Tony grabbed him.

"Thought you could get away with it? Figured that you would never get caught because on paper you're the least likely candidate? Too bad for you, you left a witness. Petty Officer Smith's cousin. With her help and the forensic evidence, you're going away for a long time." Tony snarled as he got Warner into cuffs.

"Come on, Tony. Let's get him back to footquarters." Ziva said.

"Headquarters, Ziva. Headquarters." Tony replied. The team got Warner back and left him to sit in interrogation while Abby accessed the files on the laptop and ran tests on the baseball bat found in the back of Warner's car. The evidence confirmed that Warner was their killer. Gibbs went into interrogation and within a few moments he had a confession. The team headed back to the bullpen.

"Case closed." Ziva said, sitting at her desk.

"We got called to the scene in the morning and caught the killer by nine thirty. It's got to be some kind of record." McGee smiled. Then Tony's cell phone rang.

"Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony said, flipping his cell open.

"Who do you think that is?" McGee asked Ziva.

"Probably a hot date." she replied.

"Oh my God! I'm on my way." Tony said, hanging up.

"On your way where, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Norfolk General Hospital."

**I left a bit of a cliffhanger. Review please. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all again for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It means a lot. Keep them coming. Just to refresh your memory: I do not own anything recognizable, including the song lyrics. On with chapter 3.**

"Norfolk General Hospital?" Gibbs repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, Boss. That's the place." Tony said, grabbing his stuff as fast as possible.

"Why, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"The witness, Ashley. She was just admitted. Child Services didn't have time to tell me anymore. McGee, her parents are on vacation in Florida. Find them. Now!" Tony barked. He headed towards the elevator, but Gibbs blocked his path.

"Give me the keys. I'll drive. McGee, find that girl's parents and call me when you've got something. Come on, Tony. Let's go." Gibbs said, taking the keys from Tony's hands. He led the way to the elevator. The two got in and headed down.

"You don't have to do this, Boss." Tony said as soon as the doors closed.

"I know. I could've made McGee or Ziva take you. But you're my Senior Field Agent. You always have my six, now I have yours." Gibbs said, his face a complete blank.

"I could've driven myself!" Tony replied.

"Sure you could've, DiNozzo. But then you would've been admitted as well. Looked in a mirror lately? Last time I saw you this worried Ziva was being held captive in Somalia." Gibbs said, his eyes twinkling and a smirk on his face.

"I'm not that distracted!" Tony protested.

"Sure, Tony. And I'm blonde and leggy. What's the deal with this girl?" Gibbs asked.

"When you meet her, you'll understand." Tony answered. The elevator dinged and the two men headed for Tony's car. They drove in silence. Before long they arrived at Norfolk General Hospital. Tony raced out of the car and into the hospital with Gibbs close behind. They were headed for the front desk when the Child Services worker called to them.

"Special Agent DiNozzo! Thank goodness you've arrived. Have you had any luck finding her parents?" she said, hurrying up to them.

"We have someone working on it as we speak. I'm sure he'll find them any minute. What happened?" Tony asked, his voice urgent.

"You remember that she started coughing when you were interviewing her. She went and fell asleep for a while but when she woke she was burning up. We called a doctor and he instructed us to bring her here. They think she has some sort of bacterial infection. They have antibiotics running through her IV. Who's this?" the woman explained, before noticing Gibbs.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent DiNozzo's boss. And you are?" Gibbs said, being kinder than he usually would due to the woman's obvious distress.

"I'm Karen." she replied, giving the two men a careworn smile.

"Well, Karen, do you think we could see Ashley? We have some good news for her." Tony asked, turning on his usual charm.

"Certainly. Right this way." Karen answered, ushering the two men down a hallway. She led them to a door where she stopped and indicated for them to enter. Tony went first with Gibbs trailing behind. Ashley was awake and Tony flashed his signature smile at her.

"Hey, Ashley. How's it going?" Tony greeted.

"Tony! Not too bad. I'm in a hospital which I absolutely detest, but I'm doing okay. Who's your friend?" Ashley asked, smiling.

"Ashley, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's my boss." Tony answered, making introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Special Agent Gibbs." Ashley said.

"Nice to meet you too, Ashley. But, please call me Jethro." Gibbs said, smiling warmly at her. Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. Not many people had the privilege of calling Gibbs 'Jethro'. Jeez, even Tony didn't have the privilege.

"Okay, Jethro. What brings you and Tony to my humble hospital bed? Don't you have a case to solve?" Ashley asked. There was no mistaking the challenge in her voice.

"Well, that's sort of why we're here. We've actually solved the case." Tony said.

"That fast? I'm impressed. So you came all this way to tell me?" Ashley questioned. She looked truly impressed. Not just that they'd solved the case so quickly, but also that they'd come to visit her.

"That and Tony was pretty worried about you. Last time I saw him that worried and upset, one of our agents was being held captive in Somalia." Gibbs smiled. Ashley looked at Tony questioningly.

"Guilty as charged." Tony blushed.

"Now that I've met you, I can see why." Gibbs said, looking at Ashley with an affection he usually reserved for Abby.

"You're too kind, Jethro." Ashley blushed. Just then, Gibbs' cell phone rang. He left the room to answer it.

"Whadaya got for me McGee?" Gibbs asked as he flipped the phone open.

"Well, Boss, I found her parents." McGee replied. Even over the phone, Gibbs could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong McGee?" Gibbs asked, getting one of those gut feelings he was famous for. This one was not a good one.

"Well, Boss, they're, um…" McGee began.

"They're what, McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Boss, they're dead." McGee answered.

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"The day before Petty Officer Smith's death they were in a car crash. The authorities have only just identified the bodies." McGee said.

"Okay. Thanks, McGee." Gibbs said, snapping the phone shut. Karen had seen Gibbs talking and hurried over.

"What is it? Have your people located her parents?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, they did. They're dead. Died the day before their niece. Car crash." Gibbs replied.

"Oh my God! I have to go in there and tell that poor girl that her only family is dead." Karen said, looking horrified.

"I'll do it. I have experience with losing the ones you love." Gibbs said. He took a deep breath and entered the room. However, he stopped in the doorway when he saw what was going on. Tony had a guitar that Gibbs remembered had been sitting in a corner. Tony played a few chords and began to sing.

"_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my_

_Left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you_

_Like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight"_

Tony actually had a really good voice. When he finished, Gibbs began to clap. Both Tony and Ashley jumped in shock. Neither of them had noticed Gibbs standing there.

"Boss, you startled me. Didn't hear you come in." Tony said, hopping up.

"Sit down, Tony. I have some bad news." Gibbs said with a sigh. That immediately caught Tony's attention. He'd never heard Gibbs sigh. It just wasn't done. Tony sat back down and turned to his boss.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"We found your parents, Ashley. They died in a car accident the day before your cousin was killed." Gibbs answered, directing his answer to Ashley.

"No! No, there has to be some mistake! They can't be…" Ashley said, shaking her head violently before dissolving into sobs. Tony hastily set the guitar down and pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. Gibbs sat on the bed and also wrapped his arms around her. The two men held the sobbing girl, trying to offer what comfort they could. It was definitely a bad day.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are love and make me update faster. Hit the button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Here's chapter 4.**

It was very late when Ashley finally stopped crying and fell asleep. The two NCIS agents tucked her in and smoothed her short hair back from her forehead. Then, Tony leaned in and pressed a light, affectionate kiss to the top of Ashley's head. To his surprise Gibbs did the same. The two men tiptoed out of the room and ran into Karen who was waiting for them.

"How did she take it?" Karen asked as soon as she spotted the two men.

"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances. Tony, go wait in the car. I have to talk to Karen for a minute." Gibbs said.

"Sure, Boss." Tony replied, taking the keys from Gibbs. He didn't know what was going on and wanted to argue but thought better of it. He'd known Gibbs long enough to learn that if Gibbs asked you to do something, you'd better shut up and do it. So Tony headed out to the car, leaving Gibbs behind.

"Karen, what's going to happen to Ashley? Did her parents leave a will?" Gibbs asked as soon as Tony was out of earshot.

"Unfortunately they didn't. Even if they had, it probably would have instructed us to place Ashley in her cousin's care. She has no other family. As of now, she doesn't have a single living relative. Most likely she'll be put into foster care. Unless someone petitions to adopt her." Karen answered.

"So if no one adopts her she'll be put into foster care?" Gibbs said, clarifying.

"That's right. Here, I'll give you my card. I'd hate to put that poor girl into foster care. Give me a call if you hear of anyone in the market to adopt a sixteen year old girl." Karen replied, handing Gibbs the card.

"I'll be sure to do that. How long will she be in the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"Only another day. The doctor said he'll release her the day after tomorrow." Karen answered.

"Thanks. Goodbye, Karen." Gibbs said.

"Goodbye, Special Agent Gibbs." she said as Gibbs turned and walked out of the hospital. Gibbs got into the car to find Tony looking curiously at him.

"Drop me off at the office." Gibbs said, not in the mood to answer Tony's questions. He'd spent only a few hours with Ashley but she reminded him of, well of someone he'd cared for very much.

"Sure thing, Boss." Tony nodded, sensing that Gibbs wasn't in a fighting mood. He could tell that his boss was deeply shaken and again the two men drove in silence.

"Good night, Tony." Gibbs said once they'd arrived back at the Navy Yard.

"Good night, Boss." Tony replied as Gibbs climbed out of the car. Tony waited a beat before putting the car back in drive and heading home. Meanwhile, Gibbs headed to his own car. He got in and headed home. It was dark but Gibbs didn't bother turning on any lights. He just headed straight to the basement.

Once he was downstairs in the familiar space he turned on his work light. He grabbed his tools and a piece of wood and set to work. He worked for several hours until it became difficult to keep his eyes open. He set his tools and his nearly finished creation down and decided to sleep. Just a quick nap, he reasoned. He sat down in the dusty, dank basement and closed his eyes.

Not long after he'd fallen asleep Gibbs found himself in a room. A quick look around told him it was Ashley's hospital room. Sure enough the bed was occupied by the teen. He wondered what he was doing here, but didn't have time to dwell on it. Something, _someone_ rather, had caught his attention. She was a girl about eight years of age and Gibbs' jaw dropped.

"Hi, Daddy." she said, smiling.

"Kelly?" Gibbs asked as soon as he found his voice.

"Of course, Daddy. You know her don't you?" Kelly asked, nodding in the direction of Ashley's bed.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded, tears in his eyes.

"You have to help her, Daddy. She's all alone just like you. Help her, Daddy. Please. For me?" Kelly begged, tears now shining from her eyes.

"Anything for you, Kelly." Gibbs said, the tears flowing faster and faster down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Daddy. Take care of her just like you would take care of me. Mommy and I miss you." Kelly said.

"I miss both of you so much." Gibbs said. Kelly came forward and hugged him.

"We love you, Daddy. We'll see you one day. Take care. Both of you." Kelly whispered into Gibbs' ear. Then the embrace broke. "Goodbye, Daddy."

"Kelly, wait!" Gibbs cried. But it was too late. Gibbs awoke with a start in his musty basement with real tears flowing down his cheeks. He checked his watch. It was too late to go back to sleep, but too early to go to work. He picked up what he had been working on and decided to finish it. After another hour he was finished. A carefully crafted jewelry box now sat on his workbench. It was time to get to work.

Gibbs went upstairs and showered and changed. He came downstairs, grabbed his keys, and headed out. The drive to work seemed shorter than usual. When Gibbs entered the bullpen, coffee in hand, his team was already sitting at their desks working on paperwork. Gibbs noticed Tony trying to make eye contact with him.

"Morning, Boss." Tony said.

"Trying to butter me up, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No! What I meant was, I mean what I was trying to say…" Tony replied.

"I'm going down to autopsy. Perhaps by the time I get back you'll have figured it out, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, slapping Tony on the back of the head on his way out. He took the elevator down to see Ducky. Ducky was sitting at his desk when Gibbs entered. He looked up as Gibbs walked over.

"Jethro! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" Ducky greeted.

"I'd like to talk to you if you've got a minute." Gibbs said.

"Of course, of course! What's on your mind?" Ducky asked.

"You know that dead petty officer? I met her cousin yesterday. Well, this may sound crazy, but…" Gibbs began, trying to figure out how to word his feelings. That was something that was never easy for Gibbs.

"Let me guess. She reminded you of someone, someone you cared for immensely." Ducky said. For once Gibbs was caught off guard.

"How did you know?" Gibbs asked, truly shocked.

"Tony. After his interview with the girl he came to speak to me. He was deeply unnerved by her. More specifically, her eyes. He described them to be identical to yours. If I remember correctly there was another girl with those eyes. One who, unfortunately, is no longer with us." Ducky said.

"Kelly." Gibbs nodded.

"Now Jethro, I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling. However," Ducky began before Gibbs cut him off.

"I had a dream last night, Duck. Kelly was there. She told me I had to help Ashley. That's the girl. I don't know what to do." Gibbs said.

"My goodness. You know that reminds me of something Tony said. He said he doesn't believe in coincidences but he does believe in fate. He seemed to think something was going to happen and that you would be able to help her." Ducky recalled. Gibbs nodded as though making his mind up about something.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs said, disappearing in that unnerving manner of his. He headed to the elevator and opened his cell phone. He pulled a card out of his pocket and dialed the number on it. It rang for a moment before the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Karen? It's Special Agent Gibbs. You still looking for someone to adopt Ashley? Cause I've found someone." Gibbs said.

"Oh, really? Who?" Karen asked.

"Me."

**Quite the plot twist, non? Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been crazy busy. So without further adieu I give you chapter 5.**

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen with three pairs of eyes on him. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were all watching him expectantly. He knew that they were waiting for him to tell them to gear up, that they had a case. It was an announcement he wouldn't make because there was no case. He just needed to get to Norfolk General Hospital as fast as he could. He thought about giving the team the day off, but he knew Tony would drive straight to the hospital to see Ashley.

"Would you three stop staring at me like a bunch of dogs waiting for a treat? There's no case. I have somewhere I have to be. Finish up your paperwork!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes, Boss!" the three agents chorused. They exchanged glances, wondering what on earth had gotten into their leader. Gibbs grabbed his stuff and headed straight to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed the questions began.

"Where could Gibbs be going?" Ziva asked.

"Dentist?" Tony offered.

"Tony, do you really think Gibbs would schedule a dentist appointment during work hours?" McGee asked Tony incredulously.

"Why not? I do it all the time." Tony said.

"Exactly my point, Tony." McGee said.

"Well, what's your brilliant idea?" Tony demanded.

"Maybe he's meeting someone." McGee tried.

"Like who?" Tony scoffed.

"Future Ex-Wife Number Four?" McGee suggested.

"Not a chance. Gibbs doesn't do personal stuff on work time. It's got to be something else." Tony said pensively. The team thought for a while longer but couldn't come up with any answers.

Meanwhile, Gibbs got into his car and headed straight to Norfolk General Hospital. As he drove, the jewelry box he had made rested in the front passenger seat. It remained there for the entire trip even with the sudden turns and near constant acceleration. Gibbs pulled into a parking space and grabbed the box. He got out of his car and headed in the main entrance. Waiting for him at the desk was Karen.

"Special Agent Gibbs! I'm surprised you're here this quickly." Karen greeted.

"Hello, Karen. Have you told her yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I thought you might want to do that yourself. She's in her room." Karen replied, nodding down the hall. Gibbs headed to Ashley's room and pushed the door open, stepping inside and closing it behind him.

"Jethro! What brings you to my humble torture chamber?" Ashley asked by way of greeting.

"Wanted to talk to you. You call this place a torture chamber?" Gibbs asked, quirking his eyebrow skeptically.

"I hate needles." Ashley replied, nodding to the IV in her arm. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ashley, do you know what happens when you're released from here?" Gibbs inquired, studying her closely as he took a seat on the chair beside her bed.

"Unless by some miracle someone suddenly wants to adopt me I'll be put into foster care." she answered.

"I take it you don't want to be put into foster care." Gibbs smiled.

"You take it correctly." Ashley smirked.

"What if I told you I knew a way to get you out of that?" Gibbs asked. Ashley's interest was immediately peaked.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"You already told me the answer." Gibbs laughed. Ashley looked puzzled for a moment before understanding.

"I'd have to be adopted. Fat chance of that. I come with way too much baggage. Who would want me for a daughter?" Ashley said.

"You're looking at him." Gibbs said. Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Really? Are you serious? I mean, like I said I come with a lot of baggage. Are you sure?" Ashley exclaimed. She was talking very fast, reminding Gibbs of another Goth he knew.

"I'm serious and I'm sure. And as for baggage, how about mine? I was married to a woman I truly loved named Shannon and we had a beautiful daughter named Kelly. She was only eight years old when she and her mother were killed in a car crash after Shannon had witnessed a murder. I've been married three times since then and all of them ended in divorce. How's that for baggage?" Gibbs said, looking into Ashley's eyes.

"I'm sorry. You must miss them a lot." she said. It was a statement but her eyes revealed that it was also a question. This was someone who had also lost loved ones and Ashley needed to know if and how she would move on.

"I do. But you get by. There's always something worth living for. I live for them, live a life they would be proud of me for. You know, you remind me of Kelly. You have her eyes." Gibbs smiled sadly, a single tear running down his cheek. Ashley was sporting a few tears of her own.

"You really mean it? You really want to adopt me?" Ashley asked.

"I really do." Gibbs answered. "Here, I've got something for you."

Gibbs handed her the jewelry box and for a few moments Ashley couldn't speak. She stared at it, fresh tears shining in her eyes. Her hand ran over the smooth surface of the wood and one of her fingers traced the small, intricate patterns. Finally, she looked up at Gibbs.

"Thank you. It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. Where did you get it?" she said, when she'd finally found her voice.

"I made it." Gibbs smiled.

"You made this? That's amazing! I've never been much good at building things. I couldn't even make a bird feeder in shop class." Ashley admitted, blushing.

"Really, it's nothing. Just my way of saying welcome to the family." Gibbs said, also looking slightly bashful.

"So when do I get out of here?" Ashley asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning. I'll be back in the morning. I've got a few things to get ready before you come home." Gibbs said, getting up to leave. He stopped and turned back, remembering something. "If Tony stops by would you mind not mentioning this to him? I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure thing… Dad." Ashley replied, looking nervously at Gibbs to gauge his reaction. A watery smile spread over Gibbs face with a few tears in his eyes to match.

"See you in the morning." Gibbs nodded before walking out. Ashley's expression of pure happiness remained burned into his brain as he walked down the hall. One word that she had spoken resonated with him.

"Dad."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love! Press the button.**


End file.
